1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to machines and methods for laminating thin decorative films onto sheet material.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Furniture products having a wood-grain exterior appearance are highly accepted by the purchasing public. However, the cost of manufacturing such furniture from wood has become prohibitively expensive.
An entire industry has developed around the manufacture and use of thin polyester carrier sheets adhered to a film having a wood-grain appearance printed thereon and provided with an adhesive. The film is laminated to the surface of the sheet of material which is a cheap substitute for wood, such as fiberboard, hardboard, particle board, plastic, cheaper woods and in some cases, even metal.
The ability to laminate these films onto large sheets, on the order of two feet in width or greater, has proven to be less than satisfactory. These efforts have also been unsuccessful especially where such attempts have been coupled with large volume manufacturing techniques employing a plurality of conventional rubber roller pairs using relatively low pressures of less than 50 lbs. per lineal inch, in order to prevent compression damage to the sheet material being laminated.
Of course, it will be understood that decorative patterns other than wood-grain are often employed with the film lamination techniques used in the prior art.